PERAMAL
by chen21ina
Summary: Kim Jongdae lelaki berusia 30 tahun yang masih melajang .sampai suatu ketika baekhyun mengajak nya pergi ke peramal . dan menemukan fakta bahwa Jodoh untuk Jongdae adalah seseorang bertelinga panjang dan memiliki perut serta bagian belakang yang besar .
1. Chapter 1

Author : chen21ina

Title : PERAMAL

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

and other

Rated : T

.

.

hallooo setelah mencoba berkolaborasi dengan author kim hyomi akhir nyaa saya berani untuk mempublish cerita milik saya sendiri . Semoga tidak mengecewakan .. Selamat membaca ^^

Peramal

Baekhyun menatap sebal pada kakak laki-laki nya Kim Jongdae , ini adalah hari minggu namun sang kakak masih saja di sibukan dengan dokumen-dokumen menyebalkan dari kantor . Oh ayolah hanya orang bodoh saja yang rela menghabiskan waktu libur dengan setumpuk pekerjaan dan sial nya orang bodoh itu adalah kakak nya sendiri.

"Ayolah oppa kita pergi jalan-jalan " Baekhyun terus saja merengek pada sang kakak namun Jongdae tetap bergeming di hadapan laptop nya.

"Oppa ~ " Baekhyun terus membuat kegaduhan di dalam ruang kerja Jongdae namun tetap saja kakak nya itu tak menghiraukan nya . Tapi bukan Baekhyun nama nya jika wanita itu menyerah .

"Akkhh " Jongdae menghentikan pekerjaan nya seketika , ia langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang menahan sakit .

"Baek apa yang terjadi ?" Jongdae berujar panik . Sekedar pemberitahuan Baekhyun sudah menikah satu tahun lalu dan kini ia sedang mengandung empat bulan , sejak Baekhyun mengandung ia seakan menjadi anak emas di dalam rumah selain karena Baekhyun yang anak terakhir namun kehamilan nya pun sangat di nantikan .

"Astaga Baek kau kenapa ?" kali ini suami Baekhyun datang ia tak kalah panik nya dengan Jongdae . Chanyeol –suami Baekhyun- menggendong istri nya untuk duduk di atas sofa ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menstabilkan nafas agar perut nya tidak keram lagi .

"Aku hanya ingin pergi ke taman hiburan bersama Jongdae Oppa tapi dia tidak mau dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu libur nya dengan setumpuk dokumen disana . Hiks oppa sudah tidak sayang lagi pada ku ." Baekhyun mengadu dan Chanyeol langsung memberikan tatapan membunuh nya untuk Jongdae . Jangan kira Chanyeol akan takut pada Jongdae karena Chanyeol dan Jongdae adalah teman sejak masih senior high school . Hal itu juga yang membuat Jongdae yakin untuk melepaskan sang adik karena ia sudah sangat mengenal sosok Chanyeol .

" Kenapa kau tidak turuti saja permintaan Baekhyun , hanya berjalan-jalan ke taman hiburan . Apa kau lebih senang melihat Baekhyun kesakitan seperti tadi ?"

"Baiklahhhh kita berangkat "

"Benarkah ? yeayyyyyy " Jongdae menatap Baekhyun lama baru lima menit yang lalu ia bilang perut nya terasa sakit , tapi sekarang adik nya itu justru berteriak heboh . Apa semua orang hamil seperti itu ?

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar mengajak Jongdae ke taman hiburan berbagai wahana ia naiki bersama sang kakak . Mungkin yang tidak tahu akan mengira bahwa mereka berdua adalah pasangan .

"Oppa kita pergi kesana !" Baekhyun berjalan cepat sedangkan Jongdae hanya mengikuti di belakang .

"Stand peramal ?" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat .

"Untuk apa kita kemari Baek ?"

"aku ingin menanyakan anak ku nanti laki-laki atau perempuan "

"Baek kalau kau ingin tahu jenis kelamin anak mu pergi ke dokter kandungan dan lakukan USG bukan nya pergi menemui peramal " Ucap Jongdae namun Baekhyun tidak peduli dan ia tetap melangkah kan kaki nya masuk ke dalam .

Baekhyun menatap kagum beberapa lampu kristal tampak menghiasi ruangan tersebut dan disana sudah ada seorang wanita dengan pakaian khas peramal dan bola besar di atas meja .

"Silahkan masuk " sapa sang peramal ramah.

"Aku ingin tahu masa depan ku " Ucap Baekhyun antusias Jongdae hanya memutar mata nya malas berapa usia adik nya ini masih saja percaya pada ramalan . Sang peramal mulai membaca mantra dan secara ajaib bola yang ada di hadapan nya mengeluarkan asap lalu tak lama sang peramal tersenyum .

"Apa kau sedang mengandung ?" tanya nya dan kali ini baekhyun mengangguk , Jongdae yang sedari tadi diam di belakang Jongdae mulai tertarik .

"Anak mu sangat sehat suatu saat ia akan tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik sama seperti ibu nya "

" Maksud mu jenis kelamin putri ku perempuan ?" sang peramal mengangguk .

"Apakah laki-laki di belakang mu ini adalah suami mu ?" Jongdae menengok dan Baekhyun langsung menggeleng .

"Dia kakak ku "

"Syukurlah kalau begitu karena aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik "

"Apa itu ?" Baekhyun kembali antusias .

"Sebelum nya saya mohon maaf apakah tuan sudah memiliki pasangan ?"

"kalau pasangan yang kau maksud adalah dokumen maka jawaban nya sudah namun jika itu wanita maka belum . kau tahu kakak ku sudah hampir tiga puluh tahun namun belum juga memiliki kekasih "

"Baek !" Baekhyun mengerjap ia tak sadar jika tadi ia telah berbicara terlalu banyak .

"Kalau begitu bagus " Ucap sang peramal membuat Jongdae semakin kesal .

"Kau akan bertemu dengan jodoh mu disini , hari ini . "

"ehh ?"

" Ia memiliki telingan yang panjang , bagian perut dan belakang tubuh nya besar . Banyak anak kecil yang menyukai sosok nya "

" Maksud mu jodoh kakak ku seorang wanita gendut dengan telinga panjang ?"

BRAK

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang Jongdae sudah pergi meninggalkan gubuk peramal itu . Seperti nya ia sedang marah .

"Tolong sampaikan pada kakak mu jangan pernah menilai seseorang dari tampilan luar nya . Saran ku ini bukan lah pepatah atau semacam nya namun ini secara harfiah "

"ba- baiklah . Terima kasih untuk waktu nya aku pergi dulu "

Baekhyun mencari-cari keberadaan Jongdae . Ternyata kakak nya itu sedang berdiri di dekat stand minuman dingin .

"oppaaaa ~ " Jongdae menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang menunduk , Jongdae memang kesal dengan adik nya namun ia juga tidak tega jika harus melihat wajah sedih baekhyun seperti itu .

"Kita pulang yah ?" Baekhyun hanya menurut saat Jongdae mengajak nya untuk pulang .

"KAU INI BISA BEKERJA ATAU TIDAK ?" Langkah kedua nya terhenti saat mendengar suara bentakan yang bisa di katakan tidak pelan itu , karena penasaran Baekhyun dan Jongdae pun mencari sumber suara tersebut .

"Kau ini seharus nya menghibur anak-anak bukan nya malah membuat mereka ketakutan !" Disana Jongdae dan Baekhyun dapat melihat seorang pria tambun berpakaian rapi sedang memarahi seorang badut kelinci . Entah apa yang telah di lakukan sang badut hingga membuat pria tersebut marah .

"Dasar tidak tahu di untung !" Mata Jongdae melebar saat melihat pria tambun tersebut hendak memukul sang badut kelinci .

"Hentikan !" Semua mata tertuju pada Jongdae , bahkan Baekhyun pun merasa kaget dengan tindakan kakak nya . Perusahaan Jongdae memang memiliki 65% saham di taman hiburan ini namun biasa nya Jongdae tidak pernah mau mengurusi masalah bawahan seperti ini .

"Siapa kau ?" Jongdae tidak menjawab , ia melihat name tag yang melekat pada pria tersebut 'Jung Mingkook'

" Maaf Mingkook-ssi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kenapa anda memarahi orang ini " Jongdae bertanya pelan namun di setiap nada yang ia ucapkan penuh dengan intimidasi .

"Siapa kau berani ikut campur ?"

"Aku Kim Jongdae " Seketika keringat dingin mulai mengucur . Mendengar nama Jongdae membuat nyali Mingkook menciut seketika .

Baekhyun menarik sang badut kelinci menjauh dari dua orang disana , ia kasihan melihat badut ini terus saja menunduk . belum lagi kostum yang ia kenakan sangat merepotkan pasti rasanya sangat panas di dalam .

"Buka lah topeng mu , apa kau tidak merasa kan pengap memakai nya terus ?" sang Badut hanya terdiam namun tak lama ia membuka kepala kelinci nya .

" Bukan hanya pengap namun panas " ucap nya sambil tersenyum , dan baekhyun hanya menganga di tempat nya karena yang memakai kostum itu adalah seorang wanita .

"Aku Minseok " minseok mengulurkan tangan nya pada Baekhyun dan di terima dengan riang oleh gadis tersebut .

"Baekhyun , Senang berkenalan dengan mu "

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa yang mengenakan kostum adalah wanita , dan kau sangat cantik " Minseok tersenyum mendengar penuturan baekhyun .

"Di zaman sekarang mencari uang itu sulit Baekhyun-ssi . jadi yahh apa pun aku kerjakan asal itu di jalan yang benar "

"Tapi tetap saja kostum itu berat dan merepotkan"

"Kau benar telinga nya yang panjang , lalu perut dan bagian belakang nya yang besar terkadang membuat ku kerepotan sendiri saat berjalan " baekhyun tersentak seketika .

"Apa kau bilang tadi ?" Minseok mengerjap bingung .

"Telinga yang besar lalu perut dan bagian belakang kostum yang besar " Minseok mengulang dan kini baekhyun justru melihat nya dari atas hingga bawah .

"Oh Astaga aku menemukan mu ! kau adalah jodoh kakak ku " Baekhyun berteriak senang sedangkan Minseok hanya diam tak mengerti .

tbc

how ? aneh ? bingung ? pusing ? random ?

segala keluhan nya bisa di tulis di kolom review ^^

terima kasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Author : chen21ina

Title : PERAMAL

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

and other

Rated : T

.

Chapter 2 is up !

"Oppa besok kita ke taman hiburan lagi ya ?"

"Tidak "

"Ayoollllaaaahhhh "

"Baek kalau kau ingin mengajak ku kesana demi ramalan konyol itu maka lupakan " Baekhyun mengerucut kan bibir nya pertanda bahwa ia sedang sangat kesal .

Ini sudah hari sabtu yang berarti hampir satu minggu pertemuan antara Baekhyun dengan Minseok . Saat itu karena terburu-buru Minseok langsung pamit pada Baekhyun sehingga wanita hamil tersebut belum sempat menanyakan nomor ponsel atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Minseok maka dari itu ia sangat bersikeras untuk pergi lagi ke taman hiburan dan menemui Minseok .

Baekhyun sangat percaya jika Minseok adalah jodoh yang di kirimkan tuhan untuk Jongdae kakak nya .

"Baekhyun tidak baik cemberut di hadapan makanan , kesan nya kau seperti tidak mensyukuri rezeki nak "Yunho sang kepala keluarga menegur ia hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan putri nya. walaupun sudah berumah tangga tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di kediaman keluarga Kim , alasan nya karena kesehatan Jaejoong yang sering menurun .

"Maafkan aku appa" Baekhyun menunduk dan mulai memakan makanan nya dengan tenang .

"Baek bagaimana kandungan mu ?" Jaejoong mulai membuka percakapan . Memang mengobrol saat makan kurang sopan namun di keluarga Kim justru saat makan malam di gunakan sebagai moment kebersamaan , maklum saja seluruh anggota keluarga bekerja termasuk Jaejoong dan Baekhyun . Jaejoong memiliki sebuah butik di pusat kota sedangkan Baekhyun menjalankan usaha caffe yang ia rintis bersama dengan sang suami Chanyeol .

"Kandungan ku baik appa "

"Lalu kenapa wajah mu kau tekuk begitu ?"  
"Eomma Appaa jujur aku kadang merasa kesepian , seandai nya saja aku memiliki saudara perempuan " keluh Baekhyun . " Pasti menyenangkan jika memiliki kakak perempuan kami bisa berbagi masalah bersama , pergi belanja bersama , lalu-"

Trak

Jongdae langsung berdiri di tempatnya , ia sudah bisa menebak alur pembicaraan ini pasti adiknya itu akan menyinggung tentang diri nya yang masih belum menikah dan ujung-ujung nya akan membahas mengenai wanita yang di ramalkan minggu lalu . Ia lelah , menurut nya jodoh itu tidak bisa di paksakan jika memang belum waktu nya menikah yasudah . Toh selama ini ia bekerja keras pun untuk anak dan istrinya kelak.

Jongdae mengendarai mobil nya dengan kesal , adik nya itu benar-benar menyebalkan apakah bawaan bayi membuat kadar menyebalkan Baekhyun meningkat . Jongdae bukan nya tidak mau menikah hanya saja menurut nya itu merepotkan , ia masih ingin bebas dan belum mau terikat dengan siapa pun .

Tak lama Jongdae memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat sebuah mini market , mungkin colla dapat sedikit menenangkan otak nya . ia harus tenang jika ingin kembali ke rumah bagaimana pun ia tidak boleh memarahi Baekhyun mengingat anak itu sedang mengandung . Setelah selesai ia segera membayar dan langsung meninggalkan mini market.

Bruk

"Maafkan saya " Jongdae tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pelajan kaki ia membungkuk lalu mulai berjalan namun baru dua langkah laki-laki yang tadi di tabraknya menarik kerah Jongdae .

"Maaf ? kau pikir aku memaafkan mu ? "

Bugh

Satu pukulan tepat mengenai perut Jongdae dan ia terjatuh seketika . Jongdae menghela nafas ia sungguh sedang tidak ingin terlibat perkelahian namun apa boleh buat ia pun tidak akan diam saja jika di hajar .

Bugh Bugh

Jongdae membalas pukulan orang tadi namun kesialan sedang berpihak pada nya karena setelah itu lima orang pria berbadan besar datang , Jongdae tebak mereka adalah teman dari pria tadi . Enam lawan satu dalam jumlah saja ia sudah kalah telak dan tidak sampai sepuluh menit Jongdae terkapar di gang sempit dekat minimarket .

.

.

"ssssssssttt awwwww" Jongdae merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuh nya , pandangan mata nya mengabur . Butuh beberapa saat untuk ia bisa sepenuh nya sadarkan diri , ia mulai mengingat kejadian semalam dimana ia di keroyok dan berakhir pingsan . Tapi tunggu dulu bukan kah seharus nya Jongdae berada di dalam gang sempit tapi kali ini ia berada di sebuah kamar , tempat ini kecil namun terasa nyaman .

"Ajuci sudah bangun ?"

"Ehh ?" Jongdae mengerjap bingung saat seorang anak laki-laki datang menghampiri nya , karena masih sakit jadi ia hanya mengangguk .

"Eommaaaaaa ajuci sudah bangun " dan anak laki-laki itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Jongdae di kamar nya .

"Syukurlah anda sudah sadar " Jongdae mengalihkan tatapan nya pada seorang gadis yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar lalu di belakangan nya ada anak laki-laki yang tadi .

"Nama ku Minseok dan ini Putra ku Daehan " Jongdae tertegun , nama nya Minseok kenapa nama wanita ini sama dengan nama gadis dalam ramalan yang di ceritakan Baekhyun .

"Aku semalam menemukan mu pingsan di gang dekat minimarket , dan aku tidak menemukan satu pun identitas mu jadi aku membawa mu kemari " lanjut nya .

"Aku Kim Jongdae " Kini Minseok yang tertegun nama itu sama dengan nama pria yang minggu lalu menolong nya dari amarah tuan Mingkook , tapi seperti nya mereka orang yang berbeda karena walaupun Minseok tidak melihat wajah Jongdae saat itu ia masih ingat dengan sangat jelas bahwa Jongdae yang dulu menolong nya memiliki aura mengintimidasi yang sangat kuat . Namun Jongdae yang ada di hadapan nya kini hanya seorang pria biasa yang terlihat lemah .

"Terima kasih sudah menolong ku , Minseok-ssi "

" Ajuci kemalin Daehan menemukan ini . Ini punya ajuci yah ?" Daehan menyerahkan sebuah kunci mobil pada Jongdae .

" Terima kasih Daehan " kata Jongdae sambil mengelus sayang kepala Daehan dan anak laki-laki itu pun tersenyum untuk membalas ucapan Jongdae.

Baekhyun duduk resah di kursi ruang tamu , setelah acara makan malam kemarin Jongdae pergi dan sampai sekarang belum juga pulang . Ditambah ponselnya yang tidak aktif membuat pikiran buruk Baekhyun merajalela.

"Sudahlah Baek , Jongdae sudah besar dia pasti bisa menjaga diri nya sendiri " Chanyeol datang dan memeluk Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan istri nya .

"Tapi semalam ia marah pada ku Yeoll , bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk "

"Percayalah pada Jongdae , ia akan baik-baik saja "

.

.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha" Minseok tersenyum melihat Daehan tertawa bahagia seperti itu , sudah lama sekali anak nya ini tidak tertawa lepas . Entah lelucon apa yang Jongdae ceritakan hingga membuat putra nya itu tidak berhenti tertawa yang jelas Minseok merasa bahagia melihat senyum Daehan .

"Saat nya makan siang " Minseok muncul di ambang pintu dan pernyataan makan siang membuat Daehan langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah dapur .

"Maaf aku lama memasak nya "

"Aku yang seharus nya minta maaf , aku benar-benar meepotkan mu " Ujar Jongdae tulus .

"Kau mau makan disini atau di meja makan ?" Jongdae menatap bingung pada Minseok .

"kalau kau mau makan disini aku akan membawakan makan siang nya " Lanjut Minseok .

"Tidak , aku akan ke ruang makan saja " Jongdae menolak halus, ia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan wanita dengan satu anak ini .

Jongdae mulai bangkit dari kasur namun baru tiga langkah ia terjatuh , untung nya ada Minseok yang langsung sigap memegangi Jongdae sehingga laki-laki itu tidak merasankan dingin nya lantai kamar .

"Hati-hati " Lalu setelah nya Minseok membantu Jongdae berjalan menuju ruang makan , disana sudah ada Daehan yang menunggu sambil memegang sendok dan garpu di kedua tangan nya .

"Maaf hanya ada ini untuk makan siang " Minseok tersenyum canggung , dari penampilan nya sudah bisa di tebak jika Jongdae berasal dari kalangan atas dan kini ia hanya menyiapkan telur gulung , sup jangung dan ayam goreng .

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup " Sekali lagi Jongdae tersenyum tulus .

Mereka makan dalam diam namun sesekali Daehan akan berceloteh dan itu sukses membuat Jongdae atau pun Minseok tertawa di buat nya.

"Min maafkan aku , tapi ini mengganggu . Kemana suami mu ? apa kah dia tidak akan salah paham jika melihat ku disini " Jongdae merutuki mulut nya sendiri karena setelah itu pandangan Minseok berubah sendu . Namun tak lama wanita itu kembali tersenyum .

"Tidak akan ada yang marah atau pun salah paham pada mu ,Kau tenang saja. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan keluarga mu kau menghilang sejak semalam apa kah mereka tidak khawatir ?"

"Astaga aku lupa " Bagaimana mungkin Jongdae sampai lupa untuk mengabari keluarga nya sendiri . Disaat kondisi Jaejoong sang eomma belum stabil dan adik nya yang sedang mengandung itu , mereka pasti sangat khawatir .

"Min apa kau bisa menyetir ?" Minseok mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae .

"Maaf untuk merepotkan mu lagi , tapi bisa kah kau mengantarkan ku pulang ?'

Jongdae , Minseok dan Daehan kini sedang berada di dalam mobil milik Jongdae , Untung nya mobil tersebut tetap aman walaupun di tinggal seharian di pinggir jalan .

"Di depan sana belok kanan " Minseok mengangguk mengikuti intruksi Jongdae .

"Di depan sana rumah ku " Minseok mulai memelankan laju mobil saat Jongdae menunjukan letak rumah nya .

"Waaahh rumah ajuci besar sekali " Daehan menatap kagum pada bagunan besar yang kini berdiri kokoh di hadapan nya .

"Rumah Daehan juga bagus sayang " Minseok hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi antara Jongdae dan daehan . Entah mengapa setiap melihat interaksi kedua nya membuat hati Minseok menghangat .

.

.

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya saat mendengar suara mobil memasuki halaman rumah mereka , perasaan nya sangat lega saat melihat mobil milik Jongdae sudah terparkir di sana .

"Eoommaaaaaaa , Jongdae oppa pullangg " Jaejoong yang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun pun segera melangkah menuju pintu utama .

Ceklek

"Oh Tuhan !" Jaejoong yang pertama bereaksi saat melihat Jongdae di depan pintu , wajah tampan anak nya kini penuh dengan luka memar . Namun kali ini Jaejoong tidak dapat menahan keterkejutan nya karena di belakang Jongdae ada seorang wanita asing yang belum pernah ia lihat dan seorang anak kecil . Apa-apaan ini ?

"Astaga kau Minseok kan ? Kim Minseok ? " Baekhyun langsung ternganga sendiri karena kini Minseok yang minggu lalu di temui nya di taman hiburan sebagai badut kelinci justru datang bersama kakak nya .

" Ehh ?" Minseok sempat terkejut karena ada seseorang yang memanggilnya . seingat nya ia tidak memiliki teman yang tinggal disini . Namun senyum langsung mengembang di wajah cantik nya saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri disana.

"Oh ,, kau Baekhyun kan "

.

.

T

B

C

Hehehhehhehehhehhehe fast update yahhhhhh . Nahloh minseok nya udah punya anak .. btw suami nya kemana ? eeehhh itu minseok ama baekhyun ketemu ..

Nah loh

Review juseiyooo

Jangan lupa juga buat mampir ke ff punya kim hyomi .. rekomen banget ff dari dia , semua ff nya jjanggggggggggg

Kim hyomi : maaf kan ,, aku mah gitu orang nyaaa hayoo penasaran yahhh ini aku lanjut ko cantikk

Airin11 :waahh terima kasih sudah mampir .. ini di update ko .. fast khan ? hihi

614chanbaekyeol ; Ia memang jarang ada ff chenmin maka nya aku sama hyomi mau penuhin ini ffn sama chenmin hihihi ,,, terima kasih sudah mampir

Bbangssang : Ini di lanjut lagi ^^ terima kasih sudah mampir ...


	3. Chapter 3

Author : chen21ina

Title : PERAMAL

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

and other

Rated : T

Chapter 3 !

Jaejoong menatap lama pada sosok di hadapan nya kini . Mata nya menelusuri wajah Minseok dari atas hingga bawah .

"Astaga eomma berhenti menatap Minseok seperti itu " Jongdae yang mulai kesal dengan kelakuan ibu nya akhir nya angkat bicara .

"Jadi benar semalam kau menolong Jongdae yang pingsan lalu karena anak bodoh ini tidak membawa kartu identitas jadi kau merawat dan membawa nya ke rumah mu ?" Minseok mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong rasa nya ia ingin segera pulang saja di tatap seperti itu oleh eomma nya Jongdae cukup menyeramkan juga.

"Haaaaahhhh , padahal aku berharap kau akan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah istri nya Jongdae dan anak manis ini adalah anak kalian . Kalian menyembunyikan pernikahan karena sesuatu hal " Minseok langsung sweatdrop mendengar penuturan jaejoong begitu pun hal nya dengan Jongdae .

"Hehehe aku hanya bercanda sayang wajah mu terlihat sangat tegang " Ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjukan senyuman lebar nya.

"Eomma aku mengantuk " Daehan yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Minseok menguap lebar ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang di bicarakan oleh orang dewasa disini yang jelas ia sangat mengantuk .

"Maaf sebelum nya tapi saya harus pamit pulang , Daehan mengantuk " Minseok membungkuk sopan untuk berpamitan .

"Disini ada banyak kamar , Daehan bisa tidur di salah satu nya " Itu Yunho yang bicara .

"Tidak usah ajushi terima kasih , lebih baik saya pulang saja " tolak Minseok halus.

"Daehan mengantuk ?" Jongdae bertanya pada sosok mungil yang mata nya mulai akan terpejam . Ia berjongkok di sisi kursi untuk melihat wajah Daehan.

"Mau tidur di kamar ajushi ? " Jongdae bertanya kembali , kali ini tanpa di duga Daehan melepaskan pelukan nya dari tangan Minseok dan beralih untuk memeluk leher Jongdae . 

"Daehan jangan begitu , Jongdae ajushi masis sakit sayang " Minseok hendak meraih kembali Daehan namun tangan Jongdae menghalangi .

"Tidak apa Min , Appa tolong bantu aku membawa Daehan ke kamar " Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton kini berjalan ke arah Jongdae ia membantu Jongdae berjalan namun saat Yunho akan menggendong Daehan , Jongdae dengan segera melarang nya.

"Apa kah itu kakak mu ?" Jaejoong bertanya pada Baekhyun, ia sebelum nya tidak pernah melihat Jongdae berinteraksi dengan anak kecil . jadi ia merasa sangat terkejut melihat sisi hangat putra sulung nya .

"Nah Minseok aku akan mengantarkan mu ke kamar " Baekhyun berdiri cepat lalu menggandeng tangan Minseok .

"Ta-tapiii "

"Tidak ada tapi , pokok nya malam ini kau menginap " Ucap Baekhyun final.

Minseok menatap langit-langit kamar , ia merasa lucu dengan keluarga nya Jongdae. Mengingat keluarga ia hanya dapat tersenyum sendu .

"Jadi Minseok itu adalah gadis yang kau temui minggu kemarin di taman hiburan ?" Jaejoong bertanya dan di angguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Yang kata mu dia bekerja sebagai badut kelinci ? " Tanya Jaejoong lagi .

"Yang di katakan peramal jodoh untuk Jongdae ?" Yunho pun ikut bertanya.

"Aku rasa ramalan itu benar , kemarin Jongdae oppa menolak mentah-mentah saat aku mengajak nya ke taman hiburan . Tapi siapa sangka jika sekarang justru Minseok ada di rumah kita , ia menolong Jongdae oppa yang terluka. Apakah itu semua kebetulan semata ? dan lagi apa kalian lihat pandangan oppa kepada Minseok sangat berbeda. Aaahh aku benar-benar ingin dia menjadi kakak ipar ku "

"Tapi dia sudah memiliki Daehan , itu berarti ia memiliki suami atau mungkin Minseok seorang janda ?" kata Yunho .

"Astaga laki-laki macam apa yang meninggalkan wanita sebaik Minseok dan anak selucu Daehan " kata Jaejoong .

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita tanyakan saja pada Minseok langsung " Akhir nya Yunho menengahi pembicaraan tersebut.

.

.

Pukul delapan malam seluruh anggota keluarga telah berkumpul di meja makan bahkan Minseok pun sudah ikut duduk disana namun Jongdae masih belum keluar dari kamar nya.

"Min , Daehan tidak mau bangun padahal terakhir ia makan tadi siang " Jongdae tiba-tiba saja muncul , ia langsung duduk di samping Minseok dan membuat nya sedikit terkejut.

"Daehan memang seperti itu , jika ia tertidur sejak sore akan sangat sulit membangunkan nya untuk makan malam karena ia pasti tertidur sampai pagi . Atau tengah malam ia terbangun lalu minta makan" Minseok menjelaskan lalu tersenyum mengingat kebiasaan putra kecil nya tersebut .

"Ahhh begitu yah , yasudah nanti malam kau tidur di kamar ku saja aku takut Daehan mencari mu " Lanjut Jongdae .

PUK

"Awww sakit eomma" Rintih Jongdae saat Jaejoong dengan sengaja memukul nya menggunakan sendok sayur .

"Berani sekali kau meminta Minseok untuk tidur di kamar mu , di mana tata krama mu tuan Kim " Jaejoong berujar galak .

"Astaga eomma , aku meminta minseok tidur di kamar ku . Bukan tidur bersama ku . Aku akan tidur di kamar tamu " Yunho tersenyum sudah lama sekali rumah nya tidak ramai seperti ini biasa nya walaupun setiap makan malan mereka selalu mengobrol bersama namun pembicaraan yang terjadi kebanyakan serius .

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Chanyeol ? aku tidak melihat nya sejak tadi " Jongdae mengedarkan pandangan nya , pantas saja ia merasa ada yang kurang ternyata lelaki kelebihan kalsium itu tidak ada .

"Kemana saja kau baru sadar bahwa suami ku tidak ada " baekhyun mencibir " Ada sedikit masalah di caffe jadi Chanyeol pergi sebentar " lanjut Baekhyun .

"Apa kita harus menunggu nya ?" tanya Jongdae .

"Tentu saja " jawab Baekhyun .

"Terlalu lama jika menunggu Chanyeol , aku sudah lapar . " Minseok hanya tersenyum melihat perdebatan antara Baekhyun dan Jongdae . Ia tidak menyangka Jongdae adalah orang yang sama yang minggu lalu menolong nya dari amukan tuan Mingkook . saat itu Jongdae terlihat sangat menyeramkan namun kali ini Jongdae berbeda 180 derajad.

"Jangan heran , jika mereka tidak bertengkar maka bukan Baekhyun dan Jongdae nama nya " Minseok menoleh saat Yunho menyentuh pundak nya , astaga sentuhan Yunho berdampak besar untuk nya . Ini kah sentuhan seorang ayah ?

"Akuu Pulllaaaaanggggggg "

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok tinggi yang kini hadir di depan ruang makan , Yunho dan jaejoong hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala nya melihat kelakuan sang menantu yang sama heboh nya dengan sang anak , Jongdae yang memutar mata nya malas , dan Baekhyun yang menatap penuh damba pada sang suami . Sedangkan Minseok ia ternganga di tempat nya mungkin kah laki-laki itu ...

"Chanyeol ?" Tak jauh berbeda dengan Minseok kini Chanyeol pun menampilkan ekspresi terkejut nya .

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan raut wajah nya menampilkan berbagai macam ekspresi marah,sedih,kecewa,bahagia dan rindu . Jongdae dan baekhyun saling tatap mereka berdua sudah mengenal Chanyeol sangat lama jadi segala ekspresi di wajah Chanyeol dapat mereka baca . Sementara itu Minseok tidak dapat menahan air mata nya , Chanyeol ia sangat merindukan laki-laki ini .

GREP

Chanyeol memeluk Minseok erat membuat seluruh anggota disana tidak percaya . Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Siapa sebenarnya Minseok ? namun belum ada yang buka suara bahkan Baekhyun pun diam . Setelah beberapa saat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan nya lalu ia teringat pada satu hal .

"Kau berhutang banyak cerita pada ku Min " Minseok hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab .

"Apa kau membawa Daehan ?" Minseok mengangguk lagi .

"Ya tuhan Min aku ingin bertemu dengan Daehan , dia anak ku juga "

"AAPPPAAAAAAA ?!"

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

*super traaappp ga jadi tbc nya hehehe*

"Tunggu dulu ini tidak seperti yang pikirkan " Minseok langsung bereaksi saat mendengar teriakan keempat orang di ruang makan .

"Chanyeol duduk lah , dan Minseok ceritakan semua nya " Minseok merasakan atmosfir yang mencekam , pernyataan Chanyeol tadi sungguh membuat suasana hangat hancur seketika.

"Daehan memang putra ku namun dia bukan anak ku " Minseok mulai bercerita " Daehan ialah anak dari jiejie ku Xiumin . Saat aku berusia 15 tahun aku dan jiejie menetap di Cina .Ketika aku masuk universitas disana aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol, Luhan dan Sehun kami berempat bersahabat baik . ketika usia ku 24 tahun jiejie menikah dengan Chen gege , lalu saat jiejie hamil 7 bulan Chen gege meninggal dunia karena sebuah kecelakaan " Minseok menarik nafas sejenak menceritakan kejadian empat tahun lalu bukan lah hal yang mudah untuk nya .

"Aku, Chanyeol , Luhan dan Sehun berjanji pada xiumin jie akan ikut membantu dan merawat anak nya kelak saat ia sudah lahir . Karena itu saat Daehan lahir kami berempat adalah orang tua nya . Aku mohon kalian jangan salah paham pada Chanyeol , demi tuhan aku dan Chanyeol tidak ada hubungan apa pun selain teman lama" Minseok memandang satu persatu wajah Yunho, Jaejoong, Baekhyun dan pandangan nya terkunci pada Jongdae .

"Lalu dimana kakak mu itu ?" Jongdae bertanya kali ini Minseok merasa menciut , Jongdae bertanya dengan penuh nada mengintimidasi seperti satu minggu yang lalu.

"Xiu jie meninggal setelah Daehan lahir " Semua mata tertuju pada Chanyeol . Ia sangat mengetahui masa lalu Minseok , ia tidak ingin membuat sahabat nya kembali mengingat masa-masa buruk empat tahun silam .

"Lalu kenapa kalian berdrama seperti tadi " Jongdae masih mempertahankan nada bicara nya .

"Dua minggu setelah Daehan lahir dan di bolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit , Minseok menghilang . Aku, Luhan dan Sehun terus mencari namun kami tidak pernah menemukan nya . Jadi apa salah jika aku sangat merindukan Minseok ? " Chanyeol menatap dengan berani mata Jongdae " Jika masih tidak percaya kalian bisa bertanya pada Luhan dan Sehun " Lanjut Chanyeol , Kini Jongdae hanya terdiam , walaupun Chanyeol adalah teman nya sejak SMA namun ketika kuliah kedua nya berpisah Chanyeol yang meneruskan pendidikan ke Cina sedangkan Jongdae di Jepang . Barulah sekitar dua tahun lalu mereka bertemu kembali dan entah bagaimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa saling jatuh cinta sehingga memutuskan untuk menikah .

"Dimana orang tua mu ?" Yunho tidak dapat menahan rasa penasaran nya, sedari tadi Minseok hanya menceritakan perihal kakak nya saja . Memang kemana orang tua nya .

"Aku tidak tahu " Ucap minseok pelan .

"Min sudah " Chanyeol mencoba memotong ucapan Minseok .

"Saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku menetap di Cina ketika berusia 15 tahun , aku benar-benar tinggal disana . Sebelum nya aku tinggal di Korea , ayah ku asli Korea sedangkan ibuku asli cina itulah mengapa kakak ku bernama orang cina dan aku Korea . Hari itu ayah dan ibu ku mengajak kami pergi berlibur di Cina hingga di hari ke empat mereka pamit untuk pergi membeli makanan namun ayah dan ibu tidak pernah kembali. " Jaejoong melebarkan mata nya mendengar cerita Minseok .

" saat aku dan jiejie mencari nya kami menemukan fakta bahwa mereka telah kembali ke korea . Aku rasa mereka tidak mungkin kan membeli makanan sampai ke Korea , atau mereka berniat pulang tapi lupa membawa kami . Hingga akhirnya kami sadar bahwa kami telah di buang " Jaejoong berdiri dari tempat nya ia langsung berjalan dan memeluk Minseok . Betapa malang nya nasib wanita ini , bahkan Baekhyun pun kini sudah berlinang air mata .

.

.

Minseok sedang duduk di taman belakang , hembusan nafas berkali – kali terdengar ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol . Dan berakhir harus menceritakan kembali segala masa lalu nya yang selalu ia kubur rapat-rapat .

"Kau tidak kedinginan ?" Minseok tersentak namun sedetik kemudian ia merasa hangat , Jongdae memberinya sebuah mantel untuk melindungi dari hawa dingin yang sangat menusuk .

" Maaf karena kehadiran ku disini sempat membuat suasana tidak enak " Jongdae menggeleng tidak setuju .

"Aku yang seharus nya meminta maaf , karena kesalah pahaman tadi kau harus menceritakan masa lalu mu " Jongdae menatap mata Minseok lama mencoba menyalurkan perasaan bersalah nya .

"Gwenchana "

Jongdae tidak mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya , kenapa ia sangat peduli pada sosok Minseok . Kenapa selalu merasa sedih saat melihat wajah muram Minseok . Padahal ia dan Minseok baru bertemu .

Apa ramalan itu nyata ? Apa benar perasaan yang Jongdae rasakan sekarang efek dari ramalan ?

Jongdae harus menemui peramal itu lagi seperti nya .

.

.

T

B

C

Hohohoho kali ini tbc nya beneran , waaaahhh aku ga nyangka kalau ff ini banyak baca . Jujur aku kaget waktu liat jumlah reader di chap 1 dan 2 .. semoga chap 3 nya tidak mengecewakan yah ...

Walaupun ternyata banyak SR nya hehehe gakpapa kok . untuk para SR terima kasih sudah mampir ^^

Kalau mau komen, kritik saran kotak review nya di isi juseiyoooo . Bocoran untuk ff PERAMAL ini chapter nya ga akan panjang kok aku takut pada bosen nanti nya ..

Kim hyomi : aku seneng buat kamu penasaran hihi bukan bukan daehan bukan singkatan dari Jondae Luhan .. tp aku pernah liat kalau daehan song triplet ko muka nya cocok jadi anak chenmin yah hehhehehhee

614 chanbaekyeol : song triplet lucu2 siiiii ng'gemesin ... hah bang umin janda ? masa sih ? ia kah ? di chap ini udah kejawab yahh

And See You in Chapter empat ~


	4. Chapter 4

Author : chen21ina

Title : PERAMAL

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

and other

Rated : T

Chapter 4 !

Hari ini Jongdae tidak pergi ke kantornya , ia menyuruh sang sekertaris untuk mengosongkan seluruh jadwal . Ada hal penting yang harus ia pastikan .

Jongdae langsung masuk ke taman hiburan tempat dimana Baekhyun membawa nya ke peramal . Jongdae bukan orang yang pelupa , walaupun baru satu kali kemari namun Jongdae masih hafal tempat stand peramal tersebut , tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada . Ahhh mungkin masa sewa stand nya sudah habis , Jongdae pun memutar langkah nya menuju kantor management untuk meminta alamat sang peramal , pihak management pasti punya bukan .

"Coba lah cari sekali lagi , lihat dengan teliti ."

"Maafkan saya sajangnim , tapi memang di taman hiburan ini tidak ada stand untuk peramal . bahkan dua minggu yang lalu tempat yang anda maksud kosong tidak ada yang buka stand disana " Jongdae menatap tak percaya pada wanita yang kini dudduk dihadapannya , tidak mungkin jika peramal itu tidak ada . Lalu yang kemarin itu ia temui siapa ? Hantu ? .

.

.

"Naaahh Daehan sekarang sudah tampan , sekarang kita pulang yah ?" ucap Minseok pada Daehan , anak laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum saja .

"kau mau kemana ?" Minseok berhenti melangkah saat mendengar suara Yunho , jika dilihat dari penampilan nya bisa di tebak jika Yunho baru pulang bekerja, tapi ini masih pukul sepuluh pagi . Secepat itu kah jam kerja nya ?

"Kami berniat untuk pulang ahjusi " Ucap Minsok sopan .

"Tidak mau menunggu Jongdae pulang ?" tanya Yunho .

"Jika saya menunggu hingga Jongdae pulang nanti akan terlalu malam , kasihan Daehan . Saya akan mengirim pesan saja untuk nya " Yunho hanya mengangguk mengerti .

"Yasudah biar ahjusi antarkan , lagi pula aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan " Minseok hendak menolak , namun Yunho berjalan terlebih dahulu sambil menggendong Daehan.

Perjalanan tidak pernah terasa membosankan bagi Yunho , karena Daeha sejak tadi terus saja berceloteh ria membuat dua orang dewasa disana tergelak .

"Ajushi berhenti disini " Yunho menghentikan mobil nya , ia melirik sekitar hanya ada mini market dan toko roti di pinggir jalan . Apakah Minseok berniat untuk berbelanja ?

"Rumah ku masuk ke gang yang berada di pinggir mini market itu ajushi " Jelas Minseok dan Yunho hanya mengangguk paham .

Yunho seharusnya merasa risih , jijik atau mungkin pengap . Ruman Minseok ini sangat kecil berbanding terblik dengan rumah mewahnya , namun entah bagaimana Minseok mampu membuat rumah kecil nya terlihat rapih dan nyaman untuk di tempati .

"Maaf ajushi jika anda tidak nyaman" Minseok muncul dari arah dapur dengan membawa secangkir teh hangat.

"Tidak Min, ajushi justru kagum denganmu. Kau bisa membuat suasana rumah menjadi nyaman" Minseok hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Yunho.

.

.

"Daehaaaannnnn lihatlah noona membawa mainan untukmu " Baekhyun berteriak ketika sudah sampai di rumah namun kemudian ia mengernyit, kemana daehan ?

"Astaga Baek kau mengangetkan appa" Baekhyun berbalik menatap Yunho, ayahnya baru saja memasuki rumah.

"Daehaaaannnn ~" Baekhyun tetap berteriak memanggil bocah kecil yang telah merebut hati banyak orang dewasa disana.

"Daehan dan Minseok tidak ada, mereka sudah kembali ke rumahnya"

Mata Baekhyun membola mendengar penuturan sang ayah tercinta.

"Kenapa appa membiarkan mereka pulang ?!" Yunho memutar matanya malas melihat kelakuan putrinya tersebut.

"Baek, mereka punya rumah sendiri lagi pula kita tidak memiliki hak sedikitpun untuk menahan Minseok juga Daehan untuk tinggal" Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, ayahnya benar saat ini Minseok bukanlah siapa-siapa ia belum menjadi bagian dari keluarganya.

"Aku merindukan Daehan" semua mata kini melihat kearah Baekhyun. Seluruh anggota keluarga tengah berkumpul untuk makan malam dan Baekhyun yang pertama kali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ini semua salah ayahmu, kenapa ia membiarkan Daehan dan Minseok pulang" Jaejoong pun ikut marah ketika mengetahui bahwa Yunho mengizinkan Minseok untuk pulang ke rumahnya bahkan Yunho sendiri yang mengantarkan. Jaejoong melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya diikuti dengan Baekhyun.

"Astaga mereka ini kenapa?"

"Aku juga pamit ke kamar" Chanyeol kemudian menyusul baekhyun.

Jongdae dan Yunho saling tatap namun kemudian Jongdae memilih acuh dan melanjutkan makan malamnya yang tertunda.

Rindu ?

Entahlah Jongdae tidak tahu. Ia bahkan baru sebentar mengenal Minseok, ia terus menyangkal dalam hati .Jongdae tidak merindukan Minseok. Ia tidak mungkin merindukan wanita yang baru ia kenal.

Seketika Jongdae teringat akan kejadian di taman hiburan tadi, jika benar tidak perah ada stan peramal lalu yang ia temui minggu lalu itu apa ? hantu ? seumur hidup Jongdae tidak mempercayai adanya hantu. Jangan-jangan Minseok pun sebenarnya tidak nyata. Astaga sepertinya otak Jongdae sudah mulai rusak.

Pagi harinya Jongdae berangkat lebih awal, namun ia tidak pergi ke kantor. Kini gang samping minimarket menjadi tujuan utamanya.

Jongdae berjalan perlahan menuju rumah Minseok, namun rumah tersebut terlihat sepi. Apakah Minseok sedang pergi tapi kemana ia pagi-pagi begini.

"Jongdae-ssi ?" Jongdae terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara Minseok " Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? ayo masuk " lanjut Minseok.

"Dimana Daehan ?" itu adalah yang pertama ada di dalam pikiran Jongdae setelah ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Dia masih tertidur, tadi aku membeli beberapa perlengkapan di minimarket dan tidak sengaja melihat mobilmu"

"Kenapa kemarin kau pulang begitu saja ?" tanya Jongdae lagi.

"Aku sudah izin pada Yunho ajushi, apa ia tidak mengabarimu. Lagi pula aku juga sudah mengirimi mu pesan, apa kau tidak membacanya ?"

"Eomma dan Baekhyun merasa sangat kecewa karena kau pulang Min"

"Aku jadi merasa tidak enak, seharusnyaa aku pamit kemarin pada mereka" Minseok menundukan kepalanya, ia jadi mereasa seperti wanita yang tidak tahu sopan santun kerena pergi tanpa pamit pada seluruh anggota keluarga.

"Eoommmmmaaaaaaaaaa" Minseok segera bangkit dari kursinya ketika mendengar suara Daehan.

"Anak eomma sudah bangun hmm ?" Minseok hanya tersenyum ketika Daehan mengangkat kedua tangannya meminta untuk di gendong.

Jongdae mengikuti Minseok, entah kenapa ia selalu merasa bahagia melihat interaksi antara Minseok dan Daehan.

"Eoh ajushi !" Daehan berteriak girang ketika melihat Jongdae berdiri di dekat pintu masuk.

"Kemari " dengan cepat Daehan kini sudah ada dalam gendongan Jongdae. Minseok melirik jam dinding pukul tujuh, apakah Jongdae tidak pergi ke kantor ?

"Jongdae kau tidak ke kantor ?" tanya Minseok.

"Jangan pergi ke kantooorrr temani Daehan main saja " Daehan merengek dalam gendongan Jongdae.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu sayang,Jongdae ajushi harus berangkat bekerja"

"Pokoknya Daehan ingin bersama ajushi !' Daehan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongdae pertanda ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan ajushinya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa Min, sehari tidak pergi ke kantor kurasa bukan msalah besar."

"Ta-tapi "

"Hoorrreeee Daehan sayang ajushiiiii "

Minseok pasrah, ternyata Jongdae dan Daehan adalah tipe yang sama. Minseok kemudian memilih untuk membuat sarapan karena tadi Jongdae sempat bilang ia belum sempat makan apapun, sementara Jongdae sendiri sedang memandikan Daehan.

Jongdae membuka lemari pakaian Daehan, pakaian Daehan memang tidak banyak namun hampir semua berasal dari merk ternama. Jongdae mengambil kaos tangan pendek dan celanaa jeans selutut untuk Daehan.

"Ajushi lihat kemari" Jongdae melihat kearah Daehan dan anak kecil tersebut langsung menempelkan banyak bedak pada wajah Jongdae.

"Waaaahhh ajushi mirip badut, hahhahha"

"Dasar anak nakal, kemari kau " Jongdae berniat menangkap Daehan, namun Daehan terlebih dahulu berlari menuju dapur dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Minseok.

"ahahhahahhahhahhahhaha"

Minseok menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah Jongdae, dia benar-benar sangat berantakan.

"Astaga kau beri makan apa dia, kau tahu Min putamu benar-benar lincah" Minseok tidak menanggapi perkataan Jongdae ia masih sibuk menahan tawa karena melihat wajah Jongdae.

"Yaaakkk jangan menertawakanku"

"Hahahha maaf, wajah mu benar-benar lucu" Jongdae memutar matanya malas mendengar penuturan Minseok namun kemudian tubuhnya menegang seketika karena kini Minseok sedang membersihkan bedak yang berantakan di wajah Jongdae. Jongdae menahan nafasnya ketika ia melihat wajah Minseok yang begitu dekat.

"Nah sudah selesai, maafkan Daehan yah " Jongdae berdehem untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa berada dalam jarak sedekat itu dengan Minseok mampu membuat kinerja otaknya lumpuh seketika.

"Eomma aku lapaaaarrr" Daehan memeluk kaki Minseok, rengekan Daehan membuat Minseok kembali sibuk dengan anaknya membuat Jongdae bersyukur karena ia jadi memiliki waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan jantungnya.

Sampai saat ini Minseok masih bingung kenapa Daehan bisa sangat dekat dengan Jongdae padahal mereka baru saja bertemu, Minseok memperhatika Jongdae yang kini sedang menyuapi Daehan. Jika orang lain tidak tahu mungkin mereka akan mengira jika Jongdae ayah dari Daehan mereka begitu cocok.

"Eomma kenapa melihat Jongdae ajushi terus, wajah ajushi sudah tampan kok tidak banyak bedak lagi" Minseok mengerjap setelah mendengar penuturan Daehan. Astaga ia jadi malu sendiri kepada Jongdae. Minseok kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat cuci piring, mendadak cucian kotor menjadi lebih menarik di banding harus mengawasi putranya makan. Sedangkan Jongdae hanya menahan senyum saja melihat Minseok yang salah tingkah.

"Min "

"Ya"

Jongdae mengernyitkan keningnya, ada apa dengan Minseok kenapa ia jadi singkat bicara seperti itu.

"Aku ingin mengajak Daehan jalan-jalan jika kau mengizinkan"

"kemana ?" lagi-lagi Minseok menjawab singkat.

"Kebun binatang " Jongdae pun ikut berbicara singkat, Minseok membalikan tubuhnya dan menghadap Jongdae. Wajahnya terlihat berpikir.

"Kau ikut aja agar kau tenang, bagaimana ?" Minseok menatap Jongdae lama sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk

.

.

"Huwaaaahhhh ddaebakkkk " Daehan tidak berhenti berdecak kagum ia sedang diajak Jongdae melihat binatang gajah.

"Eomma ~ Daehan tidak mau memakan sayuran lagi mulai sekarang" Minseok dan Jongdae menatap heran pada Daehan.

"Daehan tidak mau tubuh Daehan nanti sebesar gajah. Lihatlah eomma gajah itu makan sayuran banyak sekali" ucap Daehan polos. Jongdae tidak dapat menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan polos Daehan.

"Sayang, yang gajah makan itu adalah rumput bukan sayuran. Sayuran sangat bagus untuk kesehatanmu, jadi makan berhenti untuk makan sayur." Jongdae mengusap pelan rambut Daehan, lagi hal kecil seperti itu membuat hati Minseok bergetar.

"Appaaaaaaa~"

"Iya sayangg"

"Jun ingin di gendonggg"

"Kau jalan kaki saja yah ? kasihan appa terus menggendongmu"

"Tidak mauuuu ! Jun ingin di genddong appa"

Mata Daehan mengerjap ketika melihat sebuah keluarga di hadapannya, anak itu sepertinya seumuran dengan Daehan. Tapi kenapa ia memiliki appa dan Daehan tidak ?

"Eomma ?" Minseok berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Daehan.

"Iya sayang"

"Kenapa Daehan tidak memiliki appa ?" Minseok kembali mengerjap menddengar ucapan Daehan, ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan jika Minseok bukanlah ibu kandung Daehan dan Minseok belum menikah.

"Waaahh ada penjual ice cream !" Jongdae berteriak keras membuat perhatian Daehan teralih.

"Ice cream ?"

"Daehan suka ?" tanya Jongdae dan Daehan mengangguk antusias.

"Kalau begitu kita lomba lari, siapa yang bisa lebih dulu sampai ke kedai ice cream dia boleh memakan dua mangkuk !" mata Daehan berbinar seketika.

"Daehan pasti menangggg !" Lalu Daehan langsung berlari padahal Jongdae belum memberikan aba-aba. Jongdae hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Daehan ternyata semua anak kecil menyukai ice cream.

"Gomawo" Ucap Minseok cepat saat dilihatnya Jongdae akan berlari mengejar Daehan.

"Ceonma " jawab Jongdae dengan senyumnya. Senyum yang mampu membuat seorang Kim Minseok menjadi kaku.

Jongdae sepertinya sangat menyayangi Daehan, karena setelah membelikannya ice cream Jongdae membawa Daehan dan juga Minseok ke pusat perbelanjaan. Berbagai jenis mainan di beli Jongdae hanya untuk Daehan mulai dari mainan robot kecil hingga lighsiber starwars pun ia beli.

Minseok menatap tak percaya, untuk apa Jongdae sampai menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk membeli berbagai macam mainan yang belum tentu akan Daehan mainkan.

"Jongdae-ah berhenti !" Minseok berteriak kesal ini adalah toko mainan kelima yang Jongdae datangi.

"Sudah cukup, kau tidak perlu lagi membelikan Daehan semua ini. Bahkan Daehan belum tentu mengerti cara memainkannya."

"Tapi Min, Daehan terlihat sangat senang ketika melihat mainan-mainan tadi"

"Aku tahu, tapi bukan berarti kau langsung membelikan Daehan semuanya. Bagaimana caraku mengembalikan semua ini padamu ?" Jongdae mengernyit mendengar penuturan Minseok.

"Aku membelikan semua ini dengan Cuma-Cuma kau tidak perlu mengganti sepeserpun"

"Tidak Dae-ah, aku tidak bisa menerima pemberian orang lain dengan Cuma-Cuma" Jongdae memutar matanya malas kenapa Minseok sangat keras kepala. Namun kemudian otak Jongdae bergerak cepat.

"Kalau begitu bayar saja semua ini" ucap Jongdae acuh. "Besok jam delapan pagi datanglah ke kantorku, gunakan pakaian kantor. Karena mulai besok kau adalah staff di bagian management, aku akan memotong gajimu setiap bulannya untuk membayar segala mainan yang sudah kubeli." Lanjut Jongdae. Minseok masih mengerjapkan matanya.

.

.

Dan disinilah Minseok sekarang setelah tadi pagi menitipan Daehan pada tetangga di sebelah rumahnya Minseok segera bergegas menuju Kim Corp perusahaan milik Jongdae. Beberapa pasang mata melihat penuh minat kearah Minseok, bagaimana tidak saat Minseok baru sampai ia langsung bertemu dengan Yunho dan parahnya lagi Yunho langsung membawa Minseok ke ruang kerjanya.

Minseok sangat yakin jika desas desus miring akan ia terima. Minseok hanya menundukan kepalanya sepanjang jalan menuju lantai tujuh yang digunakan sebagai ruangan personalia.

Yunho terlihat serius membaca lembar per lembar cv yang Minseok lampirkan. Namun perhatian Yunho sepenuhnya tertuju pada data pribadi Minseok.

Disini tertulis jika nama orang tua Minseok adalah Kim Joonmyeon dan Zhang Yixing, di dunia ini Yunho hanya mengenal satu pasangan suami istri dengan nama yang sama. Jika benar Minseok adalah putri dari Joonmyeon dan Yixing ini merupakan sebuah masalah.

" _ **Jangan sentuh putriku !" Jonmyeon berteriak, tubuhnya yang terikat di kursi membuat laki-laki tersebut tidak bisa bergerak.**_

" _ **Yunho-ah aku mohon " Yixing kembali memohon.**_

Yunho menutup matanya lama, astaga dosa apa yang sudah ia lakukan di masa lalu.

.

.

.

Tbc

 **PERAMAL IS BACK**

 **Kalau bingung sama ceritanya bisa baca chap 1-3**

 **Ini ff udah jamuran di leppy ,, maaf baru di update sekarang soalnya baru dapet hidayah ..**

 **Hohohooho**

 **Jangan begal saya yahhh kali iniiiii**

 **Tapi kalau mau ngamuk boleh ...**

 **Btw ini no edit harap maklum**

 **See you ~**


	5. Chapter 5

Author : chen21ina

Title : PERAMAL

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

and other

Rated : T

Chapter 5 !

Yunho terdiam, pandangannya kosong ia tidak menyangka akan membuka kembali masa lalu kelam yang telah ia tutup rapat. Perasaan bersalah seketika menyelimuti Yunho, ia merasa sangat bodoh bagaimana mungkin Yunho tidak sadar jika Minseok adalah putri dari Junmyeon ?

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Kata orang jika satu kelompok di ketuai oleh dua orang maka akan lebih banyak menciptakan perpecahan dari pada persatuan. Jika egois sudah menguasai hati dan pikiran maka tidak akan lagi yang namanya toleransi keduanya akan merasa dirinyalah yang paling benar dan harus dituruti. Sama halnya dengan yang terjadi pada Yunho dan juga Junmyeon, sebenarnya mereka adalah sahabat dekat bahkan keduanya membentuk sebuah perusahaan dengan nama Kim Corp mengingat mereka sama-sama memiliki marga Kim. Mulai dari nol dengan modal seadanya meminjam dana kepada pihak bank dan menawarkan dari pintu ke pintu keduanya melalui masa sulit bersama hingga Kim Corp menjadi sebuah perusahaan besar yang namanya mulai di perbincangkan di Seoul. Junmyeon menikah dengan wanita asal china bernama Zhang Yixing, hanya saja sifat Yixing yang pemalu dan tertutup membuat keluarga Junmyeon tidak begitu terkenal berbeda dengan Jaejoong istri dari Yunho tersebut terlihat jauh lebih aktif menemani sang suami kemanapun Yunho pergi.**_

 _ **Yixing selalu mengajarkan kepada kedua putrinya untuk menjadi pribadi yang rendah hati, lagi pula hidup sebagai istri dan anak dari pengusaha besar ternyata memiliki resiko tersendiri. Jika Junmyeon memiliki saingan bisnis maka yang menjadi taruhan adalah keluarga maka dari itu Yixing memilih untuk menjadi pribadi yang tertutup ia bahkan tinggal di perumahan biasa sama sekali tidak ingin menunjukan siapa seorang Zhang Yixing sebenarnya, bahkan Yunho sendiri yang merupakan sahabat Junmyeon bisa di hitung jari intensitas pertemuannya dengan Yixing.**_

 _ **Perusahaan semakin berkembang, kantor mereka kini berada di pusat kota dengan jumlah karyawan yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit. Perselisihan mulai terjadi diantara Yunho dan Junmyeon mereka mulai tak sepaham, bukan satu atau dua kali mereka terlibat dalam adu mulut. Junmyeon memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti sejenak, kepalanya serasa ingin pecah ketika mengurusi pekerjaan dan tempat yang dipilih adalah Cina. Bersama dengan istri dan kedua putrinya Junmyeon tinggal di villa keluarga.**_

 _ **Tapi sayang semua rencana indah liburan keluarga kecil ini hancur di hari ke empat. Pagi itu Junmyeon dan Yixing berniat untuk membelikan sarapan namun ketika hendak memasuki mobil beberapa orang berbadan besar datang menghadang Junmyeon. Dengan satu kali pukulan Junmyeon pun tak sadarkan diri.**_

" _ **Lepaskan aku !" Junmyeon berteriak untuk yang kesekian kalinnya. Tubuh Junmyeon di ikat di sebuah kursi sedangkan Yixing pun bernasib sama dengan sang suami.**_

 _ **Ceklek**_

 _ **Mata Junmyeon serasa akan jatuh ketika melihat Yunho diambang pintu, Junmyeon yakin satu hal kedatangan Yunho kemari bukan untuk menyelamatkannya.**_

" _ **Yunho sebenarnya ada apa ?"**_

" _ **Tanda tangani surat ini maka aku akan melepaskan mu" Junmyeon mengernyitkan keningnya namun setelah Yunho memperlihatkan surat yang ia minta untuk Junmyeon tanda tangani laki-laki itu hanya menatap tak percaya.**_

" _ **Surat penyerahan kekuasaan ?" Junmyeon mengulang judul yang tertera di kertas tersebut.**_

" _ **Kita sudah tidak sepaham, aku hanya ingin kau menandatangani surat ini. Mengalihkan perusahaan sepenuhnya padaku" ucap Yunho angkuh.**_

" _ **Tidak akan ! aku tidak akan menandatangani surat tersebut"**_

" _ **Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala ? baiklah kalau begitu mungkin kedua putrimu yang manis itu bisa membantu ayahnya untuk mengambil keputusan" perkataan Yunho tersebut membuat Junmyeon semakin tak percaya.**_

" _ **Yunho hentikan semua ini aku mohon" Yixing yang sedari tadi terdiam kini membuka suara.**_

" _ **Jangan sentuh putriku !" Jonmyeon berteriak, tubuhnya yang terikat di kursi membuat laki-laki tersebut tidak bisa bergerak.**_

" _ **Yunho-ah aku mohon " Yixing kembali memohon.**_

" _ **Tanda tangani berkas ini dan aku akan melepaskan kalian "**_

 _ **Dengan berat hati Junmyeon menandatangani surat pengalihan kekuasaan tersebut dan Yunho tersenyum puas. Namun tetap Yunho tidak melepaskan Junmyeon dan Yixing begitu saja. Ia dengan tega membuang Junmyeon ke sebuah pulau terpencil di pinggiran Seoul jauh dari hiruk pikuk ibu kota. Yunho tidak peduli dengan Xiumin dan Minseok yang saat itu baru menginjak remaja, ia tidak peduli jika dua wanita manis tersebut selalu menunggu kepulangan orang tuanya.**_

Mungkin ini yang namanya karma, pantas saja ketika pertama melihat Daehan dan Minseok, Yunho merasa tidak asing karena mereka adalah darah daging Junmyeon.

Yunho terlanjur menyukai sosok Daehan, ia bahkan memiliki harapan suatu saat bisa menjadikan Minseok sebagai menantunya untuk bersanding dengan Jongdae hanya saja jika Minseok mengetahui kebenaran ini dapat Yunho pastikan bahwa Minseok akan sangat membenci Yunho.

"Aku harus membuat ini tetap menjadi rahasia" gumam Yunho.

.

.

Minseok duduk canggung di kursinya ia merasa risih dengan tatapan para karywan di divisinya.

"Ini tugas pertama mu, tolong buatkan rekap penjualan untuk satu minggu terakhir dan aku ingin sebelum jam makan siang aku sudah dapat memeriksa laporanmu. Mengerti ?" Minseok mengangguk perlahan sambil menerima berkas yang diberikan oleh managernya.

"Kyungsoo, tolong ajari Minseok segera kita tidak punya banyak waktu"

"Baik sajangnim"

Seorang wanita bermata bulat berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju arah Minseok.

"Haii perkenalkan aku Kyungsoo, aku yang akan menjadi mentormu . Mohon kerja samanya " Minseok segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

"Saya Minseok, senang berkenalan dengan anda sunbaenim."

"Oh tidak jangan panggil aku sunbaenim, panggil Kyungsoo saja agar kita lebih dekat" Minseok mengangguk ia bersyukur mendapatkan teman kerja seperti Kyungsoo. Namun seketika ingatannya tertuju pada Jongdae, kemana laki-laki tersebut padahal kemarin ia yang menyuruh Minseok datang namun sampai sekarang ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehadirannya.

Brak

" Ya tuhan sajangnim maafkan saya" Minseok dan Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pintu masuk untuk divisi management disana seorang wanita tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan pria yang tidak dapat Minseok lihat wajahnya, hanya saja sepertinya ia orang penting terlihat dari betapa takutan wanita tersebut dan beberapa teman di divisinya yang langsung berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

"Lain kali perhatikan langkahmu" itu seperti suara Jongdae hanya saja nada bicaranya sangat menusuk, Minseok masih memiringkan kepalanya mencoba melihat laki-laki tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Minseok mengerjap, Jongdae laki-laki yang tadi bertabrakan dengan salah satu karyawan tadi kini berdiri di hadapan Minseok.

"Maaf sajangnim, Minseok baru hari ini masuk bekerja jadi-"

"Hmmm" Ucapan Kyungsoo di potong cepat oleh Jongdae, astaga aura laki-laki ini sama persis ketika Minseok pertama kali bertemu dengannya, menyeramkan.

Kemudian Jongdae memsuki ruangan milik Jonghyun, manager di divisi management membuat beberapa karyawan disana menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Apa dia selalu semenyeramkan itu ?" Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat menanggapi pertanyaan Minseok.

.

.

Jaejoong memarkirkan mobilnya di depan minimarket, ia hendak pulang ke rumah setelah pergi untuk membeli beberapa keperluan hanya saja di tengah jalan ia merasa sangat haus. Jaejoong membayar sejumlah uang pada petugas kasir lalu hendak kembali menuju mobilnya namun sebuah bola sepak tak sengaja menggelinding mendekati Jaejoong.

"Ahjuma maaf, itu bola Daehan"

Jaejoong mengerjap, ini Daehan !

"Daehan-ah ? "

"Jae ahjumaaaaa " Daehan berteriak senang ketika melihat Jaejoong dengan refleks Daehan pun mengulurkan tangan meminta untuk di gendong.

"Ahjuma sangat merindukan Daehan, Daehan rindu dengan ahjuma tidak ?" tanya jaejoong dan Daehan hanya mengangguk lucu.

"Daehan suka ice cream ? mau beli ice cream dengan ahjuma ?"

"Daehan mauuuuuu "

Kemudian Jaejoong membawa Daehan untuk pergi ke kedai ice cream terdekat.

"Daehaaaaaannnn"

"Daehaaaaaannnnn "

"Astaga kemana anak itu ?"

Han ahjuma, tetangga Minseok yang di mintai tolong untuk menjaga Daehan terus berteriak mencari keberadaan Daehan. Tadi Daehan pamit ingin bermain bola di halaman depan namun ketika Han ahjuma keluar untuk mengecek Daehan, bocah kecil itu menghilang.

Han ahjuma kemudian berjalan hingga ke gang depan minimarket mungkin saja Daehan kesana.

"Ahjuma sedang mencari apa ?"tanya Yeri petugas di minimarket yang melihat Han ahjuma nampak putus asa.

"Apa kau melihat seorang anak kecil laki-laki bermain bola di dekat sini ?" Yeri nampak berpikir kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saya tidak melihat anak yang bermain bola, tapi tadi memang ada anak kecil di depan mini market ia pergi bersama seorang wanita, kalau saya tidak salah nama anak kecil tersebut Daehan karena tadi ia sedikit berteriak-"

"Astaga ! kau tahu kemana mereka pergi ?" dan Yeri menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Selama di kantor Minseok sengaja mematikan ponselnya, ia ingin fokus pada kerjaan yang sekarang ia tekuni apalagi ini adalah hari pertama bekerja. Minseok merenggangkan kedua tangannya, pekerjaan hari ini sudah selesai dan semua dapat ia kerjakan dengan baik.

"Wahh Min kau hebat di ajari sedikit dan kau langsung bisa menyelesaikan segala tugasmu. Aku kagum " Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aniya, ini semua berkat dirimu yang mengajariku dengan sangat jelas "

"Kau pulang bersama siapa ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku naik bus"

"Mau pulang bersama ku ? kebetulan aku sedang membawa mobil" Tawar Kyungsoo namun Minseok menolak.

"Aku akan membeli beberapa perlengkapan dulu Kyung "

Minseok kembali membereskan beberapa perlengkapannya dan ia mengernyit ketika melihat kearah ponsel. Dua puluh lima panggilan tak terjawab dan dua puluh dua pesan , semua dari Han Ahjumma.

 **Minseok angkat teleponnya**

 **Minseok Daehan menghilang**

 **Minseok maafkan ahjuma, ini semua salah ku**

Minseok membatu di tempatnya setelah membaca pesan dari Han Ahjuma, tangannya bergetar dan ia segera mendial ulang nomor Han ahjuma.

"Yeoboseiyo"

"Hiks hiks Minseok-ah maafkan ahjuma" Minseok masih terdiam ketika mendengar suara Han ahjuma "Daehan sampai sekarang belum ditemukan, maafkan aku" Dan dunia Minseok seketika menggelap.

"Minseok !"

Jongdae mempercepat langkahnya, ini sudah jam pulang kantor dan ia ingin mengajak Minseok untuk pulang bersama namun ketika baru sampai di depan ruang management beberapa orang terdengar berteriak memanggil nama Minseok. Jantung Jongdae berhenti bekerja ketika melihat Minseok terkulai tak sadarkan diri di lantai, tanpa pikir panjang Jongdae segera menggendong Minseok dan membawanya masuk ke ruangan Jonghyun karena hanya disana lah terdapat sofa untuk membaringkan tubuh Minseok. Beberapa karyawan tak berkedip melihatnya, Kim Jongdae direktur perusahaan ini menggendong Minseok yang hanya seorang karyawan baru ?

Kyungsoo datang membawa minyak aromatherapi, ia mencoba membangunkan Minseok dan berhasil. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega.

"Min ada apa ? kau sakit ?' tanya Kyungsoo namun Minseok justru menggelengan kepalanya membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. Jongdae dan Jonghyun memperhatikan agak jauh.

"Daehan, dia hilang" air mata tidak dapat Minseok tahan ketika mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Lagi Kyungsoo hanya megerjap bingung, siapa Daehan ? berbeda dengan Kyungsoo tubuh Jongdae melemas seketika.

"Apa maksudmu ? Daehan hilang ? bagaimana bisa ?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang direktur.

"Sajangnim mengenal Daehan ? jadi benar jika sajangnim dan Minseok sudah saling mengenal ?" Gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Aku tidak tahu Dae-ah " jawab Minseok lemah. Namun Kyungsoo dan Jonghyun yang berasa di ruangan itu cukup terkejut mendengar panggilan Minseok pada Jongdae. Apa tadi Minseok memanggilnya Dae ? bukan sajangnim ?

Kyungsoo dapat melihat beberapa orang melihat kearah mereka, dan Kyungsoo jamin besok akan ada gosip tentang Minseok dan Jongdae.

.

.

Jongdae membawa Minseok ke dalam mobilnya, tak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihat kearah mereka. Bahkan Jongdae tidak sadar jika kini Yunho sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca.

Drrttt

Drrttt

Ponsel Jongdae berdering menampilkan nama Baekhyun.

"Yeoboseiyo Baek "

"..."

"Apa ?!" Minseok melihat sejenak kearah Jongdae ketika Jongdae berteriak.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu ?" tanya Minseok dan Jongdae hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tahu dimana Daehan sekarang"

Minseok berjalan tergesa, ketika Jongdae mengatakan bahwa Daehan bersama Jaejoong ibunya, Minseok sungguh merasa bersyukur. Putranya tidak hilang, Minseok berlari ketika retina matanya menangkap sosok Daehan yang sedang bermain dengan Jaejoong dan juga Baekhyun.

"Astaga sayang syukurlah, eomma kira kau hilang nak" Daehan hanya mengerjap lucu ketika Minseok datang langsung memeluknya.

"Eomma sesaakk" Minseok langsung melepaskan pelukannya ketika mendengar suara Daehan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada Han ahjuma jika akan pergi ? kau tahu kami mengira kau hilang "

"Mian eomma, tadi Daehan bertemu halmoni dan pergi membeli ice cream. Maaf Daehan tidak pamit" Minseok tersenyum namun ia sedikit mengernyit.

"Halmoni ?"

"Aku yang mengajari Daehan memanggilku halmoni, kau tidak keberatan kan Min ?'

Minseok hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Kediaman keluarga Kim seketika berubah ramai dengan kehadiran Minseok dan Daehan, mereka semua larut dalam tawa di ruang keluarga. Deru mesin mobil membuat tawa mereka terhenti, itu pasti mobil Yunho tidak biasanya Yunho pulang terlambat.

"Harabojiiiii ~" Daehan segera berlari menghampiri Yunho yang baru saja memasuki rumah, ia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Minseok dan Daehan disana. Namun Yunho tetap tersenyum.

Senyum kepedihan yang mampu Yunho tutupi dengan sangat sempurna sehingga tidak ada satu orang pun yang sadar.

"Junmyeon-ah Yixing-ah maafkan aku" gumam Yunho dalam hati di sela-sela tawanya bersama sang keluarga.

.

.

Tbc

 **Apa ini ?**

 **Oke maafkan kalau chap ini agak maksa hehhehee**

 **Terima kasih buat yang udah review , follow, favorit, dan makasih banyak buat yang sudah mau membaca ^^**

 **Reviewnya sudah aku bales di pm yah ^^**

 **Gomawooo**

 **See you in next chap**


End file.
